


Twisted Reflection

by The_Winter_Writer



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Multiverse Travel, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bondage, Bottom Tony Stark, Breeding, Hero/Villain Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiverse, Omega Tony Stark, Restraints, Rough Sex, Selfcest, Smut, Supervillain Tony Stark, Teasing, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Top Tony Stark, Villain Tony Stark, What did I just write?, breeding talk, i'm going to tag, to be safe since heat is involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Writer/pseuds/The_Winter_Writer
Summary: Tony had always, in his mind, wondered what sex with himself would be like. He had not planned on an accidental trip through the multiverse, his Heat or being found by an Alpha version of himself.





	Twisted Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I ask for a kink/ship suggestion for my free square because I want to challenge myself a bit further and I'm torn on too many ideas. This fic is what happens when I combine selfcest, ABO and Hero/Villain into one idea.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Square filled** : N3 - Free Square

Tony woke to the feeling of being on _fire_. He jerked and twisted in the restraints holding him in place, moaning, as arousal and desperation burned inside of him. Heat. He had gone into _Heat_ and he had no idea where that wormhole had dropped him.

He only knew that someone or something had tied him down.

“I was wondering when you were going to wake up.” The voice sounded familiar in a way that should be _impossible_. Tony blinked as he slowly became aware of the exactly predicament he was in.

Another version of him sat in front of him but as Tony looked he noticed there were noticeable differences.

The heavy, thick scent of _Alpha_ was the biggest difference followed by the obvious signs of an Alpha. This Tony, even sitting down, was clearly taller and bigger in a general kind of sense. Not supersoldier big but he certainly had a more Alpha-like frame.

Tony blinked. His double’s eyes were _blue_ and not brown.

“The multiverse theory does say there are different versions of each person but I never quite imagined an _Omega_ version of me.” Tony watched as identical lips quirked as though the thought amused his double. _Stark_ looked at him with interest, as though he wanted to take Tony apart piece by piece to see how he worked.

The scent of Alpha arousal had Tony blinking in surprise.

“I’m curious where else we differ. The orientation, height and eye color are the most obvious.” Stark’s eyes practically gleamed with fascination and a thirst for knowledge.

Tony could easily recognize the signs in himself. If the roles were reversed he would want to learn every little thing possible about his double but he wasn’t quite in a position to do so.

“Your suit was also a different color.” So they both had Iron Man. “It’s far too flashy for stealth.”

Tony moaned, jerking, as a burst of arousal shot through him. He fuzzily noted that _lust_ seemed to cross his double’s face. His Heat was burning and the uncontrollable need to have a knot was going to soon rob him of any true rational thought.

Somehow he managed to answer, “Iron Man doesn’t need stealth. That’s what we have Natasha for.” It seemed _obvious_ but maybe he was missing something.

Surprise and realization filled those unfamiliar blue eyes, “You’re a _hero_.” He watched Stark’s lips curl in dark pleasure. “That makes this even better.” Stark stood and Tony swallowed at the sight of the large bulge in the front of his double’s pants.

Alpha pheromones and arousal flooded his senses causing him to squirm. He _needed_ relief and he was slowly approaching the point of begging.

Fingers brushed through his hair, almost petting him as they moved, before trailing down the slope of his back and resting on the swell of his ass with obvious intent.

Tony had always joked about coming across a copy of himself and how he’d absolutely fuck himself. It looked like that was about to become a reality and the other version of him was truly equipped to make it even more interesting. He wasn’t going to deny that he wasn’t curious about it and Tony was _always_ up for trying new things when it came to sex.

Though, in his mind, he’d always imagined another Omega version of him but it seemed when the moment came the multiverse decided to drop him with an Alpha version.

There was a thoughtful hum, “I always thought Ty was full of shit when he said I was wasted as an Alpha, that I would look beautiful strapped to a breeding stand, but it turns out he was right.” A finger rubbed meaningfully against his slick rim, “You look as though you were _made_ to be strapped down and ridden hard. I bet you have the Alphas lining up for a chance at your ass back home, don’t you?”

Stark’s finger dipped in, teasing and rubbing as Tony tried to push back into it, while need and arousal spiked violently inside of him when another wave of his Heat slammed into him. Sure fingers moved inside of him, working him loose and teasing him mercilessly as Tony moaned and writhed on the stand.

Tony _needed_ to get fucked yesterday and he did _not_ have time for being _teased_.

A hand moved down his side and rested meaningfully against his flat stomach. “I wonder if it’s possible to fuck a kid into you.” Tony shuddered, eyes fluttering, as his inner muscles clenched and slick flooded his rutting channel. “You would like that, wouldn’t you?” he listened as his own voice turned rough with arousal, “A villain breeding a hero. I wonder which way the kid would go.”

He _wanted_ a knot because that would give him just enough relief for him to _think_. He was also pretty fucking sure _that_ wasn’t impossible even if his Omega instincts practically purred at the thought of being bred. The possible impossibility of it wasn’t going to stop an Alpha, even an Alpha version of him, from enjoying the mere thought of breeding an in Heat Omega.

They all seemed to go crazy over the idea of breeding.

Tony tugged at his restraints as the instinct to be mounted and knotted started to take over. “ _Please._ ” His voice was a needy rasp. Tony knew how quickly and enthusiastically Alphas responded to him when he was like this. “ _Please please please_.” He never let it go this far. Tony _always_ had an Alpha on standby to take him through his Heat and the feeling of being empty was driving him made.

Stark prowled around the stand and squatted down in front of him, a hand resting against his face, as glowing red Alpha eyes regarded him with undeniable _hunger_. “Please what, _Omega_?” the tone was wicked and dark.

This version of him was no hero. It was more than obvious to him.

Tony didn’t _care_.

He _needed_.

“Knot me.” It tumbled out on a strangled moan as Heat licked at his insides and sent his instincts into overdrive. “Please, Alpha, _please_.”

Tony wanted to rip the restraints off that were holding him in place so he could shove his darker double down and ride him. His arms were underneath where they couldn’t possibly do anything to free him and his legs were spread wide putting him on display for any Alpha interested in mounting.

He knew the kind of breeding stand _this_ was. It was the most expensive one on the market, moveable and adaptable for any kind of position, because he knew any version of him would have spared no expense for something meant for pleasure. There wasn’t a question that Stark had modified it because Tony _knew_ himself. Even this darker, Alpha version of himself.

The restraints were padded but placed so he couldn’t possibly remove them himself and no version of him would _ever_ underestimate him. Underneath his body the bench was, mercifully, padded for comfort, and though his legs were spread to the point of a dull ache at his hips they were also resting on a soft, padded surface.

Comfort for the Omega being knotted, ease of use for the Alpha doing the knotting and a beautiful display for anyone looking.

Fingers gripped his face and Tony blinked at the Alpha red staring at him in an unquestionably predatory manner. “I’ve always wondered what it would be like to fuck myself…I just never imagined an Omega version would drop right into my lap and on the verge of Heat.” He mentally laughed at his own thoughts being voiced out loud.

Of course another version of him had thought of it too.

“Are you going to monologue or are you going to _fuck me_?” Tony snarled the last couple of words, frustrated and desperate, as Stark laughed. Those Alpha red eyes gleamed with laughter and lust.

He leaned forward and captured Tony’s mouth in a possessive, overwhelming kiss that left him breathless and whining into his darker double’s mouth. “With an invitation like that how could I refuse?”

Tony blinked when the other version moved away. He could hear the other moving, the soft pad of sure feet on the ground, before hands were resting on his hips. A glance to the side revealed a pile of discarded clothing.

The knowledge of how close he was to _relief_ had him trying to shove back. “Shhhhh, little hero. I’ll take good care of you.”

His breath caught in his throat when the thick, blunt head of an Alpha cock pushed against him. It was almost teasing the way his other self let him feel it, the anticipation and desperation building, before Stark _slammed_ into him.

It knocked the air right out of him, suddenly stuffed full and aching, as a wrecked moan escaped at the feeling.

“Fuck.” The darker version hissed with appreciation. Fingers flexed at his hips and Tony squirmed. “Are you going to take everything I give you, little hero?” he clenched down, body needing a knot, as the cock in him inched back out and slammed back in.

“ _Ohhhh_.” His eyes practically rolled in his head, cheeks flushing darkly and body shaking with arousal. “Fuck! Move fucking move.”

“My _pleasure_.”

Stark didn’t waste a second more. Immediately his double started _pounding_ into him. It was hard, rough and greedy. He could hear his other version talking absolute filth as he fucked but Tony’s brain was too lost to instinct and the bright pleasure lighting up inside of him with each snap of Stark’s hips.

The Alpha version of him knew how to fuck and Tony moaned his approval.

“Ohhhh oh fuck oohhh fuck fuck fuck.” He was babbling and shuddering. Tony came without a knot, body shaking through his orgasm, as he yanked at his restraints and panted roughly.

“That’s it, little hero, show me how much you love getting fucked by a _supervillain_.”

Tony jerked in his restraints, straining to shove himself back to take the cock inside of him deeper, without a single care to the confirmation of his other self. He could have sobbed with relief at the catch of a knot on his rim, teasing the relief he so desperately sought, before the fingers at his hips dug in and Stark rutted roughly up against him.

“That’s it, little hero, take my knot. Show me how good you can be for me.” His body happily accepted the knot into his rutting channel and the feeling of it spreading him wide had Tony coming a second time with a strangled wail of pleasure.

Everything in him went completely limp on the stand as his inner muscles rhythmically flexed around the knot inside of him, milking the Alpha’s knot greedily, as his Heat subsided for the moment.

“What would your fellow _Avengers_ say if they knew you let a supervillain knot you?” a warm, steady hand stroked down his back in a parody of a caring Alpha. He didn’t care for this version of himself.

Tony chuckled, voice rough and wrecked, as he rested his cheek against the padded stand. “You’re not the first supervillain to knot me.” He glanced back at his double’s surprised face and mentally relished the reaction. “Not even the first one to have me during a Heat.” Tony thought fondly back to the incidents he was referencing. His team certainly didn’t know about it and Tony had no plans of saying a word to them. It was on and off, nothing serious but always fun. “And I hate to tell any version of myself that I’ve had better but… _I’ve had better_.”

Alpha red eyes narrowed at the insult and Tony chuckled lowly. He knew exactly how to piss himself off and it was easy to figure out what would piss of an Alpha, supervillain version of himself.

It was far too amusing and, if he was lucky, his double would spend Tony’s Heat doing everything in his power to best the supervillain Tony mentioned. He was, if nothing else, competitive by nature and that kind of insult would provoke every version of him.

“Who?”

“Let’s just say you have _nothing_ on the skills of a _god_.”

That expression would have been hilarious, the absolutely stunned expression on his own face, if he wasn’t distracted by the idle grinding up against his ass and the brush of a knot pressing just right inside of him to send a warm lick of pleasure twisting through him. He barely bit back a moan of enjoyment.

“ _Loki_?”

“Good luck besting the God of Mischief, _Runner Up_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...I really did write that and you really did just read it (some of us might be stunned...I don't know but I'm covering all the bases). I couldn't decide what I wanted to write for my free square and I ended up getting a suggestion for combining Tony selfcest and ABO. The Hero/Villain addition is because I wanted to write a somewhat darker version of Tony interacting with MCU Tony.
> 
> This was crazy and interesting to write. I had never planned on writing a selfcest fic but when it was suggested all I could think was: _why not_? I have no idea if anyone was looking for a Villain!Tony/Hero!Tony fic but if you were I hope you liked this.
> 
> Now I'm going to admit that I'm beyond curious what you all thought of this one because I'm still trying to figure out how I feel and I wrote it. Please comment and let me know!
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://the-winter-writer.tumblr.com)


End file.
